1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paper sheet storage and payout device, employed in paper currency processing equipment and similar, which stores and pays out paper sheets by means of the winding and unwinding of a tape.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-111922, filed Apr. 8, 2005, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional paper sheet storage and payout device of this type is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. 2002-160855. This paper sheet storage and payout device has a first take-up drum which winds the tape from one end, and a second take-up drum which winds the tape, with paper sheets placed thereupon, from the other end. This device, by rotating the second take-up drum in one direction, winds and stores paper sheets together with the tape onto the second take-up drum, and by rotating the second take-up drum in the opposite direction, pays out the paper sheets which had been stored in the second take-up drum together with the tape.
In the above paper sheet storage and payout device, at the time of paper sheet payout, the paper sheets must be reliably separated, in the direction of the tape being paid out, from the wrapping peripheral region of the tape which is wrapped around the second take-up drum. The payout starting position of the paper sheets changes with the amount of tape wrapped onto the second take-up drum. Hence in a conventional paper sheet storage and payout device, a separation member must be provided, in a manner enabling oscillation, such that this change can be tracked and separation performed, and the tip thereof is caused to make contact with the wrapping peripheral region of the tape by an impelling force.
However, if the separation member is merely enabled to oscillate as described above, when the amount of tape wrapped onto the second take-up drum changes, the amount of change in the angle of the separation member with respect to the wrapping peripheral region of the tape is large. As a result, there is the drawback that smooth separation of paper sheets from the wrapping peripheral region of the tape cannot be performed stably.